Why Me
by Shadow016
Summary: AJ just lost the love of his life Gail and is wreck can Christian help him before he crash and burn
1. Chapter 1

Title: one Love  
Pairing(s): (main: Aj styles/Christian Cage ) others  
Rating: M  
Warnings: language, Male/ Male relationships /sexual content / violence  
disclaimer " I don't own TNA

Aj looked at the women before him in horror

" I cant believe your saying this Gail " Aj looked at her

" Aj its not working out and besides i'm in love with another person" Gail looked away when she said that she knew that he was about to go off but no words came out of his mouth

Gail proceeded to walk away when Aj finally spoke " whats his name ?"

Gail hesitated she was very afraid to tell Aj the mans name

" Eric " she said softly but were Aj could hear her and she walked out the door with her things. Aj stood at the door waiting for the love of his life to come back through the door and say it was all a joke and then Ashton Kutcher who walk in with her and say " you've just been _Punk'd_ " but minutes passed then hours. he knew deep in his mind that she wasn't coming back. Aj walked slowly up to his room and picked up his phone and called his best friend Christian. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer . He didn't want to leave a message so he just hung up the phone and fell asleep

"Wake up Aj !!!" Ajs eyes shot open then he fell off his bed . Aj slowly lifted himself of the ground and back on my feet He didn't even have to look and see who it was

"Christian!!!" " your a dick you know that "

All christian did was laugh. He laughed so hard he fell and and tears running down his cheeks.  
Aj started to laugh along with him just then tomko walked in the room

"what are u two idiots laughing at " Tomko said  
they both stopped laughing and looked at Tomko . Aj ,Christian and Tomko are like brothers Thats the only reason Aj gave them a key to his house.

" what do you want today from me now "  
" someones in a bad mood today " Tomko said " ok what did Gail do now "

" she left me thats what she did and out of all people she left me for Eric "

" Wait she left you for Eric Young " Christian said not surprised

" yes christian at least that's, what she said "

" what do you mean by that " tomko said raising his eyebrow

" i heard the name Eric thats all she said before she walked out the door " Aj looked down after those words

" get up and get dressed were going to spy on her and see if it really is eric" christian said with smirk on his face

" how would we know whrere she is " Tomko said

" dont worry i got this..remember we have a show tonight and besides i got connections "

" alright let me get dressed ..Tomko would you please pick me out something to wear"

" sure thing " As Aj went and took his shower Christian immediately called up his " people"

"OK thinks man i owe you one " Christian hung up his phone " She's in Universal studios with Eric " christian said pulling out of a Burger king drive thru

" well is it the Eric we work with " Aj said very impatient

" yeah it is " Christian said " But we are about to teach him a lesson " Tomko said

" ok so tonight after his match we are going to kick his ass " Christian said taking a bite of his burger

" Why cant we kick his ass at universal studios " Tomko said

" Because we wouldn't want to go to jail now would we " Christian said

Tomko and Aj shook there heads no  
" but will jim let us do that to him " Aj said

" see i got that covered i calld Cornette and said it would give him higher ratings if we did and you know how he's a sucker for ratings"

The all laughed and ate there food

After they ate they headed for universal studios .Afte a while of searching the found Gail and eric kissing at a table they watched them for a while and left .As they headed back to the car christian explained the plan on the way

" ok so here's what we are going to do after Eric's match we jumps him but for us to do that right after his match you talk shit about him and his girl to set him off then thats when Tomko hits him in the back with a Barbed wire bat then i grab Gail and tie her up in rope so she can watch her man get the hell beat out of " christian said

" ok i got it " Aj said

" Me too " Tomko said

hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) i'll updtae soon **Reviews make me write faster!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title:why me  
Author:Shadowwrestler  
Pairing(s): (main: Aj styles/Christian Cage ) others  
Rating: M  
Warnings: language,/ violence / gore

" i told you she was no good " Christian Said looking at Aj's face .  
Aj said nothing He was to pissed to say anything

" I'm going to a Bar tonight ya'll wanna come "

" i can't me and Kurt are going out tonight to some place .. i dont  
know he wouldn't tell me " Tomko said

" what type of bar is it christian " Aj said looking out the window  
of the passenger seat

" My type of bar"

" Christian .. i'm not gay so no i wont be going with you sorry "  
Christian smiled because he new Aj would give in a go with him  
anyway it was just a matter of time

" your going Aj "

" CHRISTIAN !" Tomko yelled he didn't like to see Christian force  
Aj to do stuff he didn't want to.

" Shut up tomko he's going he needs to experience new things and  
get out and have fun "

As much as Tomko didn't want admit it Christian did have a point .  
Aj never got out if they went out the practically have to drag him  
out of his house just to go out to eat or to just shopping .

" fine i'm gonna go but only to drink and you have to be near me got  
it " Aj turned to see Christian smiling aj turned his head back to  
the window and begin to remember the good days he had with Gail

" So Tomko whats going on with you and Kurt "

" Nothing and why do you wanna know "Tomko saidas Christian pulling  
in to the parking lot of the hotel they where staying at  
" where just Friends "

" Friends my ass i saw you two the other night makin out in the  
bathroom "

" i dont know what you saw "

" right "

" so Aj you ready " Christian said pumped

" i dont think i can do this "

" Aj get your hot ass out there the plan has started"

" ok ...wait did you just call me hot "

"Aj just get out there "

Aj was startinbg to rethink this over but once is music started  
playing he had no choice

Gail looked at Eric and Eric looked at Gail " whats Aj doing out  
here babe" Eric said

" i dont know "

at first Aj didn't know what to say so he just said the first thing  
that came to his mind

" look at the whore and the man-whore in the ring together "

Aj thought he went a little overboard with that one

" who the fuck are you calling a whore and a man whore " Eric said  
keeping his cool

" i'm talking to you and your whore of a girl friend " Aj laughed "  
you two are just a waste of sperm you know that "

Aj you son of a bi- " Eric didn't even get to finsh his sentencewhen he was hit in the back with a barbed wire bat by tomko .Eric  
immediately started to bleed and as planned Christian came out  
with the rope and tied her up and sat her by the ringpost so she  
could have a front row view of her boy friend brutal beating .

Eric got a steel chair to the head and the impacted was heard all  
over the arena , Eric automatically started to bleed . by the time  
they was done Eric's blond hair turned orange from the the blood  
from his head that mix with his hair . Christian spit in the face of  
Eric and then Gail and then laughed .

Christian i think you when a little to far" said Jim said

" no i think we went to soft on him we sould hae put him out of  
action for a while but he'll get better in about 2 weeks time "  
Christian said walking the way ending he converstaion

So you ready to go" Christian asked Aj

" Yeah i guessed "

Aj came out the bathroom with a while button up shirt with some  
white pants and some wite shoes and he put on his favorite white hat

" wow you look amazing .. now come on lets go "

TBC  



	3. Chapter 3

**Title: why me  
Author:Shadowwrestler  
Author's or  
Pairing(s): (main: Aj styles/Christian Cage ) others  
Rating: M  
Warnings: language,/ violence**

When Aj and Christian got to the gay bar . AJ was very uncomfortable with the fact that everyone was staring at him

" Christian why are all of those guys staring at me and don't say because I'm with you because I don't think that's the case "

" Listen there's no need to be scared "

" I'm not scared "

" Then show me that you not scared "

" ok then but where the bar "

" in the back... I'll meet you at the car at 1 ok " Christian said walking away with some guy

Aj looked at his watch _' Damn its only ten. this is going to be a very long night'_ he thought to him self

Aj made his way to the bar where he sat there for a while drinking martini's he knew not to get to drunk because he would have to drive him and Christian back to the hotel .

" God I'm bored " AJ sighed

" Then why don't you Dance "

Aj turned to see Christian

" because I don't want to "

"Fine suit your self "

Christian disappeared once again into the shirtless crowd

Time passed and Aj went on to search for Christian who he found dancing on the Bar table with some blond guys

" c'mon Christian its time to go "

" aww Aj 30 more minuets please babe "

" no its time to go "

" Fine "

Aj nearly had to drag Christian out the Bar and into the car

When they got to the hotel Christian was to Drunk to handle himself on his own so he thought he would look after Christian .

" Christian I guess you'll crash with me tonight "

" Aj "

what "

" your fucking sexy"

" I'm what "

Christian pulled Aj on top of him and and kissed him .

Aj quickly removed himself off of Christian and ran in the bathroom

' Aj

' he'll be sleep in about a few minuets '

"Aj opened the door and slowly stepped to the side of the bed Christian did not occupy and fell asleep "

Aj awoke To find Christian watching the anime show Bleach

" Morning " Said Christian

" Morning"

U want some breakfast before we have to go catch our plane to **Austin**,**Texas**

" yeah I guess so "

" good now get up our plane leaves in an hour so lets go me and Tomko have been waiting for your lazy ass to get up "

do you remember last night "

" I don't remember much after you drag me to the car "

" oh Fine then let me get dressed "

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing(s): (main: Aj styles/Christian Cage ) others  
Rating: M  
Warnings: language,/ violence

part 4

The car ride was silent . Aj decided to sit in the back rather  
fighting of the passenger seat.

" so Aj how did it go last night " Tomko said looking back at Aj  
smiling

" oh .. it was ... ok .. i liked it " Aj sorta told the Truth

Aj didn't speak much after that all he thought about was the kiss

They decided well Christan decided that they should get some take  
out and head on to the airplane

When they got to their seats on plane they saw Samoa Joe, Chris  
Sabin,And Kurt Angle  
There was alot of empty seats But they still sat by each other .  
Joe sat by Chris, Kurt made himself comfortable by sitting and  
leaning on Tomko and Christian sat in front of Joe and Chris But Aj  
sat Far away from them AJ sat all the way in The front by himself so  
he could get some sleep.

" Aj wake up Man its time to get off " AJ heard Joe's Voice and sat  
up Slowly

" Aw man Aj you look terrible . dude did you even sleep last  
night " Chris said Rubbing Aj's Back

" Uhh yeah ...i got some sleep i guess" Aj said in a low voice

" Dude we need to get you to a hotel so you can get you some sleep "

" No its okay i'm fine really thanks for your concern Chris but i'mokay " Aj smiled

" if you say so "

As they walked out the plane they were greeted by many fans mostly  
Aj's fans after they signed some autograph's Aj and the rest of the  
gang got there cars and left .

Aj and Christian , Kurt And Tomko each had to share a room with each  
other since the hotel was only had two rooms left

They agreed to meet up later and they went to there rooms

" Aj "

" yeah "

Christian looked at Aj's face and knew something was wrong

" whats the matter you seemed stressed "

" no nothing wrong i just need to take a shower"

"well once you get out i wanna chat is that ok "

After Aj got out the shower he felt alittle better but his mind was  
still on the kiss from last night

" So did you enjoy your self last night" Christian asked Aj as soon  
as he stepped out the shower

" yeah i did "

" Thats good would you go to another one "

" umm yeah but not tonight i'm not fellin very good, yeah i heard  
some stuff last night i wanted to ask you about "

" what is a top and a bottom "

Christian laughed at this question  
" i dont know y u r laughing i dont know was the hell that is "

" ok i can show you but only if you really want to know "

" i asked you so that means i want to know "

" ok "Christian said pulling out his portable dvd player ome on and  
come sit next to me "  
Aj walked and sat a next to Christian as the movie started playing

" Oh my god " What Aj saw was shocked to him  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing(s): (main: Aj styles/Christian Cage ) others  
Rating: M  
Warnings: language,/ violence

Part 5

Aj opened hs mouth Then closed it then opened it again then closed it once more .  
Christian closed the turned the dvd player off

" Aj "

" yeah christian"

" do you understand ?"

" umm ... yeah the top was the fucker and the bottom was the one getting fucked .. you know you could have just told me that "

" i know i just wanted you to see it for your self "

Aj sighed he knew what christian was trying to do and maybe being with a guy would be alot better that being with a women but deep down inside he still loved Gail.

" I'm sure you'll get over her sooner or later " christian said resting his head on the pillow below him

Aj placed his head on his best friends chest

" I dont think i can christian "

Christian felt tears on his chest . he never liked to see Aj cry it made him made him mad.

" Aj theres no need to cry " Christian looked down only to see that AJ had feel asleep . Christian smiled and went to sleep himself."Good morning" Christian awoke when he heard Aj's voice

" umm its the afternoon Aj "

" well you know what i mean " christian laughed at this

" anyway Chris and joe wanted to know if we would like to go out with them "

" sure i'll go what time did they say "

" anytime were ready "

" ok i'll go take a shower pick me out somthing to wear please"  
" sure thing "

After Christian and Aj got dressed they both headed for Joe's and Chris's room . After banging on the door over and over Joe finally opened the door .

" ok so you two ready to go! " Joe said yelling from the bathroom

" yeah!' Aj yelled back

" Um..Ok just ler me and chris finsh taking shower we'll be right out !"

" alright "

After what seemed like forever . Chris and Joe finally got dressed and the 4 guys headed out

" so where are we headed off to " Aj asked

" Theres this place called Rush Gold Cafe here in Dallas i thought we would all go and get something to eat " Said Chris

" ok cool "


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: language,/ graphic sex  
"…." - Dialogue  
>> -Scene change/ time pass  
_Itaclic- Dream_  
>

The Café was not far from the restaurant from the hotel and when they got there, it wasn't many people but they really didn't mind.

" So what do ya'll want to do after this " Said Joe hugging Chris from behind

" Umm... how about we check out a movie, I hear Transformers is a good movie to see, " said Christian

" How about we go to a bar, I need a drink " Said AJ

" How about we go to the bar tonight and then go to the movies Saturday " Said Joe

Everyone agreed just as the waitress came over to take their orders

" I'll have they steak sub with extra meat and cheese and a small cheese fries " AJ spoke in a low voice

" I'll have the same thing he's having " said Christian

" I'll have the spaghetti "said Joe

" I'll have the hot wings, " said Chris

After they ate they headed for the bar.

" AJ what' s goin on man you seem down lately " said Joe

" I've just have a lot of things on my mind that's all "

" Your still in love with Gail aren't you " Said Sabin

" no i'm not i'm just thinkin about somethings"

" AJ" christian said looking into AJ's eyes

"Christian i'm not "

Christian pulled Aj close to him and hugged him

" AJ its ok if you are i bet you'll find the guy and or girl of your dreams " Christian said kissong AJ on his forehead. Last time Christian kissed him AJ went into panic mode but this time he let it happen he wanted it .Joe and Sabin looked at each other then looked back at Christian and AJ

" we"re here " Joe said pulling up in front of the club "ok we meet back here at 1:30 thats means we'll be here for an hour "

everyone nodded and got out of the car and walked into the club .

" Wow its not that crowed in here" said AJ

" hey AJ you wanna dance with me"

" Christian i dont know "

" come on please it'll be fun "

" Ok why not "  
Christian pulled AJ down the stairs to the dance floor and pressed their bodies together. Aj felt nervous but began to move his hips with the beat of the song Christian doing the same as AJ. Joe and Sabin watched Christian and AJ

" you know babe they like each other but are scared to tell each other because there afraid it might hurt there friendship " said Joe

" it didn't hurt our's "

" Hey babe wanna dance "  
" sure "

The Guys danced the night away

" I'm tired are we almost there " Aj said putting his head onChristian's shoulder

" yeah we're here "

they said there good night and the 4 guys went to there rooms and fell asleep

>> > 

Aj arched his back at the moment of penetration, feeling himself stretched and filled. His arms shook, rendered too weak to carry his shuddering body. Christian's hard shaft thrusting in and out faster as moans flowed from there bruised lips. Long, capable fingers wrapped around Aj eriction as white hot pleasure enveloped him.

"Ahhhhhh" 

" Fuck it felt so real " Aj said looking into the mirror of the bathroom . He splashed cold water on his face . Aj begin to stumble as the room spined and he fell hitting his head on the sink passing out .

> > 

A loud noise from the bathroom and he got up and felt around for AJ before getting up and walking to the bathroom

" Holy shit AJ wake up "

There was blood running down froma cut to his head

Christian quickly called an Ambulance then tomko and Joe .

>> >

1 more chapter to go before the end and a sequel is in the works


End file.
